


Stuck together

by Severiner, Xobit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: ... this was simply meant to be a sex in a cave situation..., Alien Sex, Attempted coding manipulation, Blasphemy, Cave-In, Consensual Sex, Dubious Geology, Forced waiting, Galvatron can't use his canon or they both get blow up, Galvatron is pissed off about that, M/M, Mentioned: Cyclonus, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Talk of destroying a sacred artifact, The Matrix - Freeform, The Matrix is an ass, Trapped, Volcano, blocked coding exchanged, coding exchange, denied overload, despite himself getting off, neck biting, sticky with a differenece, threat of violence, unwanted denied overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: It was a normal fight, this time on the side of a volcano, until both Rodimus Prime and Galvatron fell and got blocked in a cave. With the rock all around them unstable to high power and plasma, and buried deep they are forced to wait. But patience never comes easy to Galvatron, especially in confinement. So Rodimus is left having to think fast so that there will be anything left of either of them to rescue.
Relationships: Galvatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Mentioned Galvatron/Cyclonus, Mentioned Galvatron/Scourge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Stuck together

"Arrr," Galvatron snarled, forcing himself to power down his cannon again, claws flexing as he examined the space they were trapped in. Sulphur and nitrogen based compounds laced the rocks in just the right combination and quantities to blow up quite spectacularly, if he were not trapped in the middle of it he would love to do so.

Rodimus didn't growl, but he did swear quite spectacularly in several languages. His volume was a lot lower than Galvatron's though as he was already trying to comm. for help.

If he survived being in a confined space with a certain Decepticon leader.

"Any ideas that won't get us blown up?" Galvatron growled, not stopping his examination. A fight would make him want to use his cannon, he could not use his cannon right now.

"..." huh, well okay then. 

"I'm trying to get help," Rodimus said, an internal voice, one that sounded remarkably like Ultra Magnus, reminding him to think before he spoke.

"I meant, things 'We' can do. I have already been in contact with Scourge, he and Cyclonus are digging from the surface. The roof is stable for now but if we dig from here it will all come down," Galvatron gave a frustrated rev of his engines.

"Uh," Rodimus hesitated, scanning the walls and ceiling belatedly, "we can... Talk?"

Before he could winch at the fact that he hadn't used his processor to vocaliser filter he got a comm.

~Prime? Keep Lord Galvatron calm, it will take about a joor to get to you both,~ Scourge had patched himself into Rodimus' comm.

~How did... Never mind! How am I to keep your 'lord' calm? Konk him over the helm with a boulder?~

~No, won't work and even if it did what do 'you' think the first he will do when he wakes?~

"Graaa," Galvatron yelled, only just stopping himself from pounding the wall, and again denying the request to power up his cannon.

"Talk?" He demanded, spinning on the spot to face his counterpart.

"Well, I can't see anything to do about the rock so..." Rodimus shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant even though he was tense as his battle protocols chimed at him. 

Them and the Matrix, it really didn't like Galvatron at all. 

~Fine! Then what? Do a song and dance routine?~

~Frag each other bolts out for all I care, just don't blow this volcano up!~

"And just what would we talk about?! Your so called Autobot superiority? The value of 'Peace' and 'Friendship'?" Galvatron advanced on the flame coloured mech, spitting the words like venom.

Rodimus had honestly been about to tell the Sweep where he could shove it when Galvatron decided to be... Well, Galvatron. 

"How about we talk about how hot your aggressiveness is?" it just flew out, and it wasn't till it was out that he realised it was at least partially true.

The Matrix shrieked at him, wordless in its rage.

That pulled Galvatron up short for a moment and he barked a laugh, "Flattery now is it?"

"Is it flattery when it's true?" Rodimus countered, though he was surprised that he managed anything. 

He tried to mute the internal shrieking, relieved at least that Galvatron wasn't plummling him. Yet...

"Flattery should always be true. So tell me, Prime, is your flattery true or a lie?" Galvatron switched to a predatory purr, watching Rodimus with interest.

"True... Though you are also hella scary at the same time," maybe leaving the processor to vocaliser filter off was how best to survive right now. Rodimus wished he had a filter for the Matrix, as he so often did. Or a muffler...

Galvatron laughed again, pleased, "Why thank you, Prime! Do you have anything else you would like to say?"

"Is there anything you especially wish to hear?" Rodimus tilted his helm and tried to look... What? Inviting, alluring? What was he even doing!?

"Hmm. I want to hear what you really think. You don't have to worry about the 'feeling' of your Autobot 'Friends' here," Galvatron challenged, optics running assessingly over the dusty but still bright frame.

"That's a new one," Rodimus said with an edge to his tone that he couldn't really place himself, "but sure, you are both hot and scary. You have a really fine chassis and occasionally I wish I was under it for other reasons than the usual."

"Oh and what reasons would you want to be under me?" Galvatron preened a little at the renewed flattery, this was entertaining in a sense.

Rodimus clenched his jaw and lifted his helm, he didn't like being toyed with, and... he didn't want to be laughed at.

"Fragging," he said and braced for the worst.

Galvatron's optics brightened with surprise though a grin was quick on the heel of the surprise, "Really now? Tell me of your sordid fantasies. Or..." Galvatron stopped himself, a little surprised at himself, emotions flicking across his face before settling back on the grin. "Or do you want to try them?"

"I..." Rodimus broke off and pressed a hand to his helm as the Matrix internal shrieking rose to be almost physically painful, "yes. "

"What was that?" Galvatron demanded, optics focused on the hand and tracing his rivals' features, finding traces of pain that had not been there before. Pain he himself had not caused! He wanted to answer the other part but if something was wrong with the Prime?

"Just my passenger," Rodimus felt his derma twitch as he tapped his chest plates, "it has... Issues with you."

Galvatron frowned, thoughts flickering like chain lightning through his processors. "I could remove it for you?" he offered.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," a slight note of sarcasm, "but do you think I'd survive it?"

"You might. But if you want to keep it?" Galvatron asked dubiously, he himself knew what it was like to feel the hand of a god. Pain like no other.

"Not really, but I do want to survive," Rodimus shrugged, "if you could guarantee I'd survive," he winched again as the Matrix made certain he knew of its displeasure.

"Hmmmph, I can't in this current setting. So you were about to tell me of what you want me to do to you?" The other subject was not closed but there was nothing further Galvatron could do about it now, and he was still interested in this new development.

"Well, we have our pick of walls," Rodimus looked around consideringly, "or mostly at least..."

Galvatron flashed a mischievous grin, all the warning he gave before tackling the Prime into a sturdy enough bit of wall. "What next?" He purred right into Rodimus' audio, he was very much liking this game!

"Oof," Rodimus managed the surprised sound and then had to battle down both the Matrix and his combat protocols for a moment, only getting out a dazed "uh, kissing?"

Galvatron laughed in delight before muffling the sound with an aggressive kiss. ~What else? I am sure there is more to your fantasies than this.~ It was a short range open line. The only other close enough to listen in was Scourge and he was not worried about his Tracker finding out about this.

~You growling, biting… you got fangs for a reason, didn’t you,~ Rodimus was thankful for the comm, even if he wasn’t being kissed he wasn’t sure he could talk right then. Embarrassment had always made him mute, and admitting this about Galvatron? To Galvatron no less! It really wasn’t fair. 

~I want you, all that aggressiveness, the power, your hands on me, your claws scratching at me…. But not to hurt,~ he bit at the full dermas, accenting his words, his pleas?

Galvatron’s engines revved hard at those words, grip tightening to the point of leaving visible dents, while the other hand raked at Rodimus’ flank. He repaid the bites with his own, the thin lubricating oils spilling from both their mouths where sharp denta had cut through.

Rodimus made a thin sound and decided that thinking was overrated. Really, really overrated.

Instead he clutched desperately at purple plating, digging his blunt fingers in where he could and attempted to get his legs up and around purple hips. 

Glavatron caught onto Rodimus’ desire after what must have been a few attempts. It took very little effort to grab both legs and haul him up. The shifting broke the kiss and Galvatron took the opportunity to nip at neck cabling instead.

"Ah!" ~that's it, you are so strong,~ it sounded a bit overcharged, and perhaps he was. Rodimus couldn't even remember Springer handling him so effortlessly… back when he'd been, Hot Rod, free.

Galvatron chuckled into Rodimus’ neck, ~You’ve felt my strength before. Have you ever imagined my pinning you in the middle of battle, a fight where it is just you and me?~

Galvatron nudged Rodimus’ helm up with a couple licks before going in for a carefully controlled bite.

"Mhmm," Ridimus hummed even through the slight pain of the bite.

~Springer was like you… but not. He'd sometimes pin me when we sparred. But it's,~ different. So vastly different now. No one saw Hot Rod any more, and Primes were virtually untouchable, ~yes, yes I have!~

~Hmm, tell me.~

Galvatron grinned into the bite but was quickly making frustrated sounds. Holding the Prime up was not a problem but the bite was. His rival's neck was ridiculously vulnerable, he could not give a proper bite without risk of biting through, and while he would have done so in a fight if he could, that was not his current goal.

Letting Rodimus go Galvatron stepped back with a harsh order, “Turn around.” He would give the mech one chance to obey.

Some might have balked at the order, the Matrix expressed its wish, kindly named so, that he didn't. 

Rodimus promptly did, placing his hands on the wall to brace himself.

Galvatron stepped back in, wedging one knee between slightly spread legs, one hand stroking out along the large spoiler before grabbing it and fitting his mouth around the back of Rodimus’ neck. There was actual armour here, enough for Galvatron to get a good strong grip with his denta.

~That’s better.~ His left hand scraped at hip plating as he considered if he should go for the interface panel yet.

~It is,~ Rodimus agreed while his vocalizer spat out a pain edged keen of need. Not because of Galvatron, apparently his passenger had gotten over it's shock at his actions and now it was howling it's recriminations at him in multiple voices, and languages. 

So many Primes… he ignored it as best he could.

~Open up,~ Galvatron decided it was probably for the best if they went for quicker, his lieutenants would not matter, but if anyone else was digging up there, he did not want to be in such a vulnerable position when they broke through to them.

Fast, but then that was Galvatron… or more honestly that was also Galvatron. Rodimus was fairly sure the mech could draw out the torture for joor if he felt he would gain from it. It wasn’t meant as bad as it sounded, it was just the truth?

Rodimus groaned and opened his panel, briefly making sure that all the protocols for connecting were active. He didn’t fancy getting injured in delicate places because his valve channel hadn’t been lubricated with conductive fluid or some other stupid mistake like that. 

Deciding on fast did not mean immediate, not always, and never with a new partner in this. Galvatron squeezed his left hand down between Rodimus’ hip and the wall, exploring with his fingers first.

Galvatron wanted the Prime to want to come back to him. He knew the taste of that victory with his lieutenants. Scourge, hiding, waiting in shadows on the edge of his awareness, asking without asking. And Cyclonus, begging with every action big and small, to be used however he saw fit. Cyclonus never needed preparing, he could and would take it however Glavatron wanted. But Rodimus was unknown to him in this, so Galvatron chose an uncommon level of caution.

Rodimus moaned, a heady, full sound and shifted his legs to open himself more to the explorative touch. Now if only the Matrix would shut up! As if it wasn’t bad enough in his orn to orn life, trying to change his coding and influence all his thoughts and decisions. 

~It’s been a while, but I am not untouched or anything. You won’t break me.~

~How long is a while?~ Galvatron asked almost conversationally as he repositioned his hand back onto Rodimus’ hip and opened his own panel, lining them up he did not wait before pushing in, savouring the tight squeeze.

~Since the Matrix?~

“Ahh!” The sharp sound was not one of pain, and for a moment the responses and feelings in his chassis completely overshadowed the artifact raging at him. For a moment he could enjoy something good for what it was in and of itself.

~Then this is your first time in this frame. Why? Is it because of the Matrix?~ Galvatron growled and adjusted his bite, he had never liked the idea of what the Matrix represented, despite wanting to use it himself at one point. Now he was glad he could not! He rutted into Rodimus’ pliant frame with short harsh thrusts.

~Sort of?~ Rodimus answered dazed, busy enjoying the harshness and the way the sensations drowned out his ever present critic. 

~I’m holy… you know?~ he knew he didn’t sound convinced and it was unlikely that Galvatron was convinced. Thank… er... someone for that.

~You mean your parasite is! You are a mech with needs, and your people are not meeting them,~ Galvatron snarled at the disrespect inherent in that. The hand still on Rodimus’ spoiler dragged back in then out again, as if that itself accented a need that was not being met.

~Hey, it’s not just me, I don’t think any Primes have had ‘facing ever,~ Rodimus answered somewhat flippantly, he didn’t mean to be uncaring, it just, it was hard to care right at this precise moment. 

Galvatron growled and let go of his bite hold, the hand on the Rodimus’ hip moving upwards until he could reach to grip his jaw and tugged it around.

“It is still that Blasted Matrix! And you are still a mech with needs!” Galvatron insisted, grinding in deep to accentuate one of said needs.

Rodimus made a strained gurgling noise and licked his derma, tasting oil and feeling the dents and cuts. It shouldn’t be so fragging erotic… 

~I know, but I can’t do anything about it. I just do my best to keep it from changing me,~ first thing every morning, last thing every night. He made Pit sure that the artifact couldn’t change more than it already had! 

“Even more reason to get rid of it. It has served its purpose,” Galvatron refused to let up on that. A god had no more right than any other being to enslave anyone! His engine revved hard in mixed anger and arousal.

Shoving his hips up hard, Galvatron offered connection as he hovered on the cusp of overload.

~Ha, I'm not sure it has a purpose, not even if it did stop Unicron,~ Rodimus had reason to dislike, even hate, the artifact in his chest. He'd often wondered who Optimus would have been without it.

Something he didn't want to think about now so he blindly threw himself at the offer, accepting the connection.

Conversation was forgotten as the connection was accepted, triumph blazed through Galvatron. He released the others helm, moving the hand back down only to tightly wrap it around Rodimus’ chest, holding them tight together as he sent the coding bundle and fell over the edge with a roar.

Rodimus might have followed if not for the Matrix, instead his fall was halted with a crash right at the cusp when the codes from Galvatron were met with a firewall that wasn’t his and another bundle was shoved at him instead. The thing was usually a lot more subtle, but it was rather obvious that it had ‘thought’ he was too busy to notice anything right then,

“Frag,” he managed succinctly. 

When the expected backwash of energy of a reprocorial overload did not happen Galvatron snarled, backed up by angry revving, made even more harsh than usual due to the sudden flip from lungid enjoyment to pure anger. He had realised what must have happened.

“If only you would let me!” Galvatron howled and let Rodimus go, pulling out. Striding across the space he rested the tines of his helm against the opposite wall. The aftershocks felt hollow now that the Matrix had stolen ‘that’ from them too.

Wow, that was the worst ending to an amazing ‘face… Rodimus sat down and slumped back against the wall. 

“Trust me, if I thought I’d survive it I’d let you wrench it out and stomp on it,” and he meant it, all the venom in his tone completely aimed at the treacherous artifact that was nestled by his spark. 

Galvatron huffed and lifted his helm to watch part of the ceiling, a trickle of dust was raining down, the rescue party was earlier than predicted.

“And I would enjoy every moment of that. Do let me know if you ever figure it out.”

“Sure,” Rodimus looked up and saw the dust. Resignation trumped the thwarted arousal. Back to the usual then, only now he’d have to watch out against the Matrix even more. And remember this whenever someone treated him like a holy artifact… 

“Guess this is bye then…”

“Not for a few breem yet,” Galvatron wanted to offer to take Rodimus to their ship, the Revenge, and examine their options for getting rid of the Matrix for himself, but he was not fully sure he wanted that, and not at all sure Rodimus would like it.

Growling Galvatron moved to stand next to the trickle, looking up he scanned the rock again. Scourge had just sent him a copy of one of his own scans…

“Here Now!” Galvatron demanded, pointing to the spot he meant, reaching a hand up to tear at the ceiling. No matter what, it would collapse, but here was the thinnest part. A few dents was nothing to a little quicker freedom.

Charged up or not that was a command that Rodimus knew he needed to follow, so even though his leg struts were still rather jelly like he managed to get up and throw himself at Galvatron. He didn’t really want to be flattened by several mega ton of rock. 

Galvatron caught Rodimus in one arm, pulling him flush as he clawed at the rock, dislodging a few pieces, then again. He ignited his thrusters as it began to give way, pushing up through the moving rock and out to freedom.

Carelessly he dropped Rodimus up on the rim of the hole where the rescue party was scrambling to find and keep purchase, lest they fall into the pit themselves. Galvatron’s attention was already on his lieutenants, his grin telling of his pleasure for their part in ensuring his freedom.

Rodimus landed nimbly and couldn’t help looking up after the larger mech. Well, so much for that… He supposed he should be glad it had been mutual and fairly peaceful all things considered. And that any, hm, marks would be interpreted as battle damage by his own. He rubbed his bitten neck and huffed a soft vent.

Slag the Matrix! Maybe he should have let Galvatron stomp on it, he wasn’t sure he was actually even really alive as things stood now.


End file.
